The Twin Adventures of Cole and Caroline: When Twins Collide
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Cole and Caroline are twins and were sadly separated when they were 10. Today on their B-Day they reunite and she becomes a ninja! But when the twins have dangerous powers they must work together or the world may be destroyed. Some LloydXCaroline!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of FF! This is my first FanFiction I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kai's P.O.V**

It was a regular day on the bounty and all. Today was Cole's birthday so we had to do something for him and all. I had to wake up early so I play a little video games because he thinks he can beat me at Fist-to-Face 2! Nobody beats me at my game! We'll until I ran into Sensei.

"We're are going to Kai?" Sensei asked.

"To the game room Jay and I have a video game to play..." I was going to continue until Zane come with Jay with an angry face.

"So are you guys going to help us prepare the party?" Zane asked with anger.

"Um..." Jay and I were going to say later until Sensei pushed us into the kitchen.

"Jay get the table ready and put decorations on the doorways and Kai help Nya cook and clean!" Sensei demand.

"Lloyd is in Ninjago City with Cole so we can have enough time to get this party started." Sensei said then he left.

"Why do you get to work with Nya?!" Jay asked.

I just rolled my eyes and went to work.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

****I was going back to the bounty because the falcon gave me a note while Cole wasn't looking. I was having fun actually. People saw us and they gave Cole a lot of stuff some girls gave him kisses so his face was covered in lipstick.

"Lloyd are we at the bounty yet? All of these presents are in my way!" Cole exclaimed.

"We're almost there! Don't worry! I replied happily.

"How did everyone in Ninjago know it's my birthday anyway?" Cole asked me.

"Jay put it on his Facebook page!" I said by accident.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" I replied.

Why did I open my mouth?

**Jay's P.O.V**

****When I was done I saw Cole and Lloyd were almost her so I told the others that they were almost here.

" Jay! You did a good job with the decorations! Nya said.

"Thanks Nya!" I said happily Nya is so HAWT!

That's when we heard Sensei yell on the deck.

We went out unto the deck to see someone doing spinjitzu to Sensei Wu!

I think whoever did it couldn't really do spinjitzu because they hit me Kai, Zane, and Nya!

"Hey guys were back!" Lloyd managed to say before he got hit by the purple and black tornado. Cole dropped the stuff out of his had and ran over to the mini tornado and was able to grab the arm of the of the person and...hug them?


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Twin

**Zane's P.O.V**

Cole hugged him or should I say hear. She looked just like Cole but one bang at the front of her hair was red and she's a girl.

"Hello twin that Mom and Dad got from a double win!" The girl said.

"Cole who is this person and why does she call you twin?" I asked.

"This is Caroline my twin sister." Cole said happily.

All of us gasped when Cole said that. I never though Cole would have a twin sister and she knows spinjitzu!

"How do you even know spinjitzu?! Kai asked angrily.

"Most of the nights you leave the training course open so I tried it out!" Caroline said with happiness.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline. It looks like you and Cole are really close. Sensei said while looking at their shirts.

It was true because Cole and Caroline were standing right next to each other and their shirts says "Twins" on it.

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I was looking at Caroline and she looked amazing. I was looking at her so much that I didn't know that Nya said that all of us should eat now. I hope she sits next to me and I could talk to her with my 'Golden Charm'!

"Hey Lloyd come on! Nya called us for breakfast!" Caroline said while she saw me just standing there looking like an idiot.

"I'm coming I just need to talk to Sensei." I replied back she smiled and walked to Jay who was asking her a bunch of questions.

I walked to Sensei's room thinking about Caroline. I hope she's important or something because I want her to stay and I only know her for 10 minutes!

"Sensei I have a question to ask you." I said.

"Come in Lloyd and what's wrong? Sensei asked after another cup of tea.

"It's about Caroline. Is she in any of the prophecies or something. I was really nervous that Sensei would say something like "NO!" or maybe "REJECTED!" because Sensei surprises everyone at one point.

"She is but I'll explain later."Sensei said while looking at me with his tea in his hand (How does he drink tea everyday non-stop?!).

"Ok thanks Sensei!" I said while running out of his room.

I think I'm going to be on Cloud 9!

**Jay's P.O.V**

Caroline is awesome and funny! She told us stories from the time she first pranked Cole to him being scared of a movie called Caroline!

" Some people were scared because the fake mom tried to replace Caroline's eyes with buttons, I was laughing a little bit while Cole was turning pale from all that was happening during the movie. So by the time the movie was over and we went home I put buttons on my eyes and he was so scared that he didn't sleep at all. End of The Story guys!" Caroline said while rolling on the floor.

Everyone was laughing their heads off even Cole but that's when Lloyd came to the and he looked at us like we were crazy.

"What's going on? Lloyd was looking a little bit mad at that time but I didn't care now I can come up with some pranks so Cole might exploded and I'll be there so I can record it and put it on my awesome facebook page!

"Caroline told us a story about Cole and her going to see a movie named 'Caroline' when they were seven." Kai said after recovering from the story of the century.

"So Cole why were ou afraid of that movie anyway?" I asked with a smirk.

"If you guys watched it you would scarred to life unless your twin here she'll laugh when something scary happens!" Cole said.

I was about to ask another question but that's when Sensei came in.

"My students Garmadon and the serpentine are robbing a warehouse on the City's harbor! The warehouse has chemicals and medicines in it so be careful. Sensei announced.

"What about Caroline?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry twin! I'll be with Sensei and we'll get to know each other and we'll call it Sensei's Night Out!"Caroline said with everyone laughing at the image of Sensei at a dance club partying. After that we left the bounty and I was waving at Caroline and Sensei until I couldn't see them anymore.

"What is Garmadon planning anyway?" I thought to myself on our way to the harbor.


	3. Chapter 3: On a Mission

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

After we left Sensei and Caroline on the bounty I was thinking about my Dad. Usually, I would be worried about our Final Battle but today I felt great. Was it because of breakfast or the fact that my Dad is probably going to stop his evil plan as soon as he sees me?

"Lloyd are you ok?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah just thinking." I replied with a smile on my face.

"Wow Lloyd your happy that your going to destroy your dad or what?" Jay asked me with a laugh until Cole and Nya smacked him across his head.

"OW!"

All I could do was laugh hysterically the rest of the way to the warehouse.

**Jay's P.O.V**

After recovering from the double slap Nya and Cole gave me we arrived at the warehouse as soon as everyone stopped laughing at me. That's when we saw Garmadon so we decided to hide.

"What's his plan this time?" I whispered.

"Don't worry usually he says it really loud so we can here him." Kai whispered back.

"Will you be quiet?!" Cole whispered at us. That's when Garmadon started to talk or give us his speech.

"The only way I can destroy the ninja is if I can make them inhale it as if it was helium!" Garmadon said.

"What's going to do make their voices high-pitched? The blue already has a high-pitched voice!" Scales yelled back.

I wanted to scream and just use my nunchucks and hit Scales of a cliff or something but Nya put her hand over my mouth so I can be quiet.

"This will make them loose it and go crazy while I have the time to make a weapon that would destroy them once and for all!"

As soon as Garmadon said that Cole gave us a signal that we should move behind some crates so we can jump Garmadon and throw out that green stuff that he has in that test-tube.

Accidentally, I stepped on Kai and he screamed and it was to late to shut him up.

"Oops." Kai said while snakes were coming at us with weapons.

"It doesn't matter now we need to get that serum!" Zane said while fighting some snakes.

Luckily, I was able to use my awesome skills with my lighting by shocking 10 snakes then using spinjitzu to make them unconscious.

**Nya's P.O.V**

Thanks to Kai things just got harder. I was using my daggers to fight some snakes but that's when I saw some of Garmadon's serum coming at me so I ducked and it hit a bunch of snakes making them really clumsy, more idiotic,and etc. If that hits anyone of us Garmadon would beat us in one hit!

"Guys the bridge on the top is falling!" I heard Cole say.

He was so right part of the the top floors bridge had been falling and took some lights with it and it landed on us!

"So LG(Lord Garmadon) your not going to really hit us with that thing are you?" Jay asked try to see if we can escape by stalling Lord Garmadon.

"Why would I?"

That's when he shot it us but before it can hit us a purple shield blocked it and we saw a purple ninja?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

****I was shocked when the staff that was thrown in front of us actually blocked my Dad's attack. That's when the staff returned back to a figure covered in a dark purple and pointing their staff in front of my Dad.

"Who are you?!" My Dad yelled.

"Look LG (I think that means Lord Garmadon) leave them alone! Or else you'll have to face 7 of me!" The figure said.

What do they mean by the "7 of them" anyway? That's when they made 6 clones of their self and all of them started to fight my Dad. That person is actually a good fighter! After that they punched my Dad through a wall (That's gotta hurt) and he landed on a boat that Scales was on.

"Purple Ninja I'll get you for this!" Dad said.

"Yeah,Don't get the bone into your head LG!" The person responded back.

That's when the person ran to us and lifted up the broken parts of the bridge off of us.

**Cole's P.O.V**

****"Hey Caroline!" I said while hugging her.

"CAROLINE! HA! You're joking right?!" Jay said. That's when he got hit on the back of his head (He deserved it).

Caroline took her purple hood off everyone (except me) was shocked. They gave me that 'How did you know it was her' face so I said "I think I should know how my twin fights, acts, and sounds."

"Sorry for saying that Caroline." Jay said sadly.

"Why did you come anyway Caroline?!" Kai asked angrily.

"Look don't get hot-headed with me Kai and Sensei told me that you guys were in trouble so I decided to come and help you guys." She answered back.

"Well look I say..."

"Kai will you shut up?!" I said with my 'Do anything I will make sure you lose something' face. Luckily he stopped and that's when Lloyd said "Thanks Caroline for helping us."

"Your welcome Lloyd." Caroline said happily.

"We should get back to the bounty. Maybe we can enjoy cake!" I said not caring if my mouth was watering.

"You still eat cake?! I thought you would get the addiction over with by now!" Caroline said while patting me on the head.

"What do you mean Caroline?" Nya asked happily.

"Every since we were 5 years old Cole would cut 3 little pieces of cake for me Mom, and Dad. Then he would eat the rest of the cake." Caroline said while laughing at me.

The rest of the way going back to the bounty was torture because twin here kept on telling stories from when we were kids. After a hour we finally got back on the bounty.

**ON THE BOUNTY **

**Jay's P.O.V**

****After a hour of laughter we finally got back on the bounty to see Sensei drinking tea and looking at a scroll.

"Hey Sensei what's up?" I asked so I would easily go into the game room with out him saying anything.

"Jay were are you going?" Sensei asked.

"To the Game Room." I whispered.

"I hope you said the deck because we have to train today so let's move it!"

Sensei can be so unfair sometimes because he just wants us to train! I hope one day we'll at least get a day off from training.

"Ok Sensei." I said sadly.

**AT GARMADON"S HIDEOUT**

"There's something weird about that purple ninja!" Garmadon said while he was talking to Scales.

"Some of our top serpents found out that its a girl and she has a connection with the black ninja." Scales said while slithering around Garmadon.

"So what is it!"

"We don't know yet."

"Wait I got a plan!" Garmadon said with an evil smirk.

"So what is it?" Scales asked in an annoyed voice.

"It just has 1 thing to it: Cake.


	5. Chapter 5: Things Are Changing

**Cole's P.O.V**

****Today may be my Birthday by Sensei still wants me and the others to train but I felt mean today. Like when I shot Kai one of my rare looks while he was arguing with my sister he came up to me when we were back on the bounty he said this...

"Dude when you shot me that glare back at the warehouse I though you were going to kill me for arguing with your sister!"

"Sorry about that I didn't know what happened back there." I said back.

While I was feeling mean twin over there was training and that's when Sensei called us together.

"Caroline has agreed to be the purple ninja of darkness and no she is not evil! Plus I can tell that Cole and Caroline aren't being themselves." Sensei stated.

"What do you mean Sensei we're fine!" Caroline and I said together.

"Caroline lifted up a tectonic plate!" Jay and Nya said.

"Cole pranked us and gave us really hard wedgies! Lloyd,Kai and Zane said.

"It's a phase don't you thing if the twins both have powers they would have half theirs and half of the other twins' powers. Cole has half earth and half darkness and Caroline does too! Sensei said.

Well now if I do something wrong I can blame it on my bad side and get away with it. This might not be bad after all.

"Cole and Caroline! Both of you must be careful with your powers or something bad may happen." Sensei warned.

"Don't worry Sensei watch" Caroline and I have to stop saying the samthing at the same time.

I used darkness while she used earth but when our hands touched just to put them together I think we made a big mistake.

"THE SKY'S PURPLE!" Jay yelled.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Kai yelled.

Lloyd pushed me and Caroline and everything went back to normal.

"This what I mean. You both must train and harness each others powers or else the universe will be destroyed." Sensei stated.

I was about so say something but Jay put his hand over my mouth and said "Don't even think about insulting Sensei!"

I closed my mouth and he took his hand of my mouth and that apparently inspired Sensei to start training us now after we saw the doom of the universe right there!

Man I swear something bad is going to happen if I'm in a mood like this.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Instead of pranking anyone to day I felt strong and that training was going to be good because I am the Ninja of Darkness after all.

"Alright Caroline get a Bo staff and start you first day of training by fighting Kai." Sensei commanded.

"But Sensei if I loose my weapon one day and if I'm not used to fighting with my fists, wouldn't be a this be a great opportunity to fight with my bare hands?" I asked. I couldn't even believe the words that just came out of my mouth. I hope this phase will hurry up and finish already! I may be hard as a rock now but I'm also as swift, sneaky, and rebellious as darkness!

"Ok Caroline you won't use your weapon but Kai will now let's start this shall we? Caroline vs. Kai! NINJAGO!

I'm sorry but that match was a joke. Kai ran up to the middle then jumped in the air and took out sword so he can knock me down but I grabbed the part of the sword and threw it into the water not n=knowing that Kai was still holding on to the sword when I threw it overboard.

"That was great Caroline! That is the perfect use of the element of surprise. Now Jay get your nunchucks because its your turn!

**GARMADON'S HIDEOUT**

****"According to Mezmo, both of them are twins!" Scales hissed. As soon as herd that Garmadon banged his fist on a table.

"It cannot be those legendary twins in the prophecy!" Garmadon yelled.

"What do you mean?" Fangtom questioned.

"It says in the prophecy one of the four guardians of the green ninja have a twin and when both of their powers are combined it can bring a good fate or a bad fate to the universe!"

"So that's why it was pitch black around here with earthquakes happening all around for a moment." Scales pointed out.

"If they train and master their powers they might unlock the power of yin-yang then they would be unstoppable! But do you have the cake though?" Garmadon said.

"Yes we have the cake." Fangtom answered.

"Good we'll need to get the twin who as the yin part know for I have an idea." Garmadon said

* * *

**What flavor do you thing the cake is?**

**Are you enjoying both of my stories?**

**Did you LOVE the Final Battle?**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Big Twist

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I had the urge to ask Caroline out on a date but what if she said no? That would be a waste of time but she might say yes also. Being in love is too tough for me and I'm the golden ninja! While I was washing dishes Caroline came in and helped me dry them.

"Lloyd are you ok?" Caroline asked me.

"Yeah its just that I have something to ask you." I responded

"Well what is it?" I could of sworn that she was blushing while I was talking to her.

"Wanna go hangout or go on a date sometime." I asked hesitating.

"Sure that would be fun how about in three hours or so."

"That would be great!"

"See ya later"

When she walked out I did a happy dance because the hottest girl of the millennium just said sure! Plus she blushed at me because of my awesomeness! I looked at the clock and it said it was 5 PM which means our date or 'hangout' is at 8. When I was done with the last dish I went to the my room just to get ready.

**Kai's P.O.V**

I was playing The Night IT Came with Jay. That was pretty scary if you ask me. It's about this girl who was murdered and up two four players need to find clues on how to stop her from killing everyone by putting her ghost to rest before she kills you or the other player(This game will make you pee in your pants if you play it alone trust me).

"Jay did you find the mansion?!" I asked as we were in the Forest of Death.

"Yeah its up ahead and I think the key is in that tree." Jay said while pointing at the screen. That's when the lights turned off and we started to here some noises. Like someone was getting murdered and it sounded like...

"NYA!" Jay and I both yelled.

We were running to see if she was ok but then I felt something thick get on me and I think Jay felt the same thing too.

"MARY MAYHEM IS REAL!" He yelled. At that point I agreed with him because we ran right into a dark figure.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Got ya!"

"Wait what?!"

The lights turned back on and Nya was laughing at us heck everyone was! Jay and I were mad AND embarrassed the 'Mary Mayhem' we ran into turned out to be Caroline, Zane was making the effects, Cole made the voices, Sensei turned of the lights, and Lloyd did the blood aka ketchup that was on us!

"You should of saw your faces! Luckily, I got that on tape." Cole said with a tape in his hand.

"Why did you guys do this?!" Jay and I asked out of breathe.

"Because Sensei wanted us to help him stop you from playing too much video games. Plus you didn't even remember that you left Fist to Face 2 in the game system! Lloyd pointed out after laughing his head off.

"And we just wanted to prank you." Zane said happily.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

****After pranking Kai and Jay I went to Nya's room (because I'm sharing with her) so I can get dressed for my date with Lloyd. If you ask me his pretty handsome plus he helped me and Cole with the prank so I owe him something. Maybe a kiss could be the best way to say thank you. I decided to put on a pink off the shoulder top, a denim skirt, and purple sneakers on. I'm not a big fan of dresses because if I trip and someone's in front of me than people are in front of them I would start a domino 's when somebody knocked on the door.

"Hey Caroline are you ready to go 'hangout'?" It was Lloyd! Luckily I was ready so I immediately opened the door.

"I'm ready to 'hangout' if that's want you want to call it." I answered happily.

"Wanna take the Ultra Dragon?"

"Why not!"

He picked me up bridal style and took me to the ultra dragon I couldn't help but blush while was doing that. He put me on and said "Hold on he can go fast sometimes."

"Don't worry Cole's cooking probably can go faster through somebody." I replied. We both laughed and flew away.

**IN NINJAGO CITY**

**Cole's P.O.V**

I was in Ninjago City because I decided to take a walk after all I feel like I must insult everyone that passes by me. That's when something caught my eyes. A 10 layered vanilla and chocolate cake. It was there on a platter on a bench in the park. Seems Legit? NO! Is The Cake a Lie? NO! So I'm eating it. When no one was looking a quickly took the cake and ran away. While I was running I tripped and I saw Garmadon?

"I knew would would fall for it!" He said. What in Ninjago did he mean? The weird thing is that I didn't even I stuffed 5 layers of the cake into my mouth because I'm hungry.

"What do you even mean?!" I said while I stuffed the last 5 layers of the cake into my mouth.

"You're trying to control the powers of darkness in you put I have a plan for you!"

"Look Aunt Jemima (I have no idea why I called him that) I don't know how you know this but I'm going to stop you! Unless your going to make me breakfast for tomorrow." I responded angrily.

"So you decide to insult me? FEAR ME!" He said while taking out the mega weapon.

I took off my shirt and "Respect the pecs!" Then I climbed to the top of the building and started to run. I actually felt great while doing this so then I jumped off and on to new buildings just for the fun of it. But how did he know that I have powers of darkness and what did he mean by a plan for me anyway? I kept on running until a bunch of serpentine were in my way. I put on my black shirt and used my hoodie as a weapon. But sadly Garmadon and the serpentine surrounded me.

"What do you want with me!" I yelled.

"You have powers that are unspeakable and so does your twin but you have the power of yin in you and I plan to use you and your powers!" Garmadon responded.

"Look your going to pay for this plus I workout while you fail and try to come up with more failures!" I said while he was pointing the mega weapon at me.

"Oh this will not be a fail. Mega weapon give this ninja a taste of evil and let his powers out to destroy the universe!"

I tried to run but two serpentine were holding me back. Then I passed out.

**ON THE BEACH**

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

****Caroline looked hot, awesome, supermodelish and etc. We were having dinner and laughing our heads off at the same time.

"Lloyd your a funny guy to be hanging out with! Plus you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Caroline said while eating two ribs from her plate.

Caroline is awesome she doesn't pick anything fancy. She just wants to be herself and no one can change that. I felt like I was knowing her more then I should be if this is a date.

"Caroline I don't know how to say this but I..." I was going to say I love you until Caroline kissed me...ON THE LIPS!

"I love you to Lloyd. I guess we'll be going on dates once in a while or everyday." Caroline said while hugging me.

"We should go back to the bounty so we can kiss more and its getting late." I said while hugging her back. We went back on the Ultra Dragon and flew back to the bounty.

* * *

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here are a few questions!**

** 's your favorite animal?**

** 's your favorite ninja?**

** is the best Yo Mamma joke?**

**4. What is the best episode of lego ninjago season 2?**


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Out

**Caroline's P.O.V**

****I woke up early today because of training but I didn't feel happy, sad, or mad but...depressed? I felt like something was missing so I took a shower, put my ninja suit on, then went off onto the training. That's when I started saying hi to everyone.

"Hi Kai!"

" Hi Caroline."

"Hi Jay!"

"Hey there Caroline!"

"Hello Zane!"

"Good Morning Caroline!"

"Hey there Lloyd!"

"Hey there beautiful!" I couldn't help but blush at that!

"Hi Nya!"

" Hey there Caroline!"

"Hi Sensei!"

"Nice to see that your excited for what's happening today Caroline."

"Hey Twin!' No one answered. I started to look around the bounty to see if my twin was here but he wasn't. So I went on to the deck to tell everybody that Cole was missing. Weirdly, Sensei did a spit take when he heard me say that and then I was soaked with tea.

"Uh Sensei is everything alright?" Jay asked.

"No we have a big problem!" Sensei exclaimed, "Come to my room now!"

We followed Sensei to his room so he can explain why is Cole missing. I miss ever since our parents split up things had been hard and I saw him two days ago after 8 years of being seperated. Lloyd saw my face and held my hand and whispered to me "We'll find him and if my father's behind this I'll make sure Cole comes back." I was happy about that. When we entered Sensei's room he told us to take a seat and listen to him carefully.

"In the prophecy it says one of the four guardians of the green ninja would have a twin and both of them have unspeakable powers but what you do not know is that's the power of two strong twins of yin and yang. If both turn to the side of darkness the universe as we know it will be filled with evil and if one turns evil that is bad enough!" Sensei said. I was surprised and I was going to say something until Kai spoke up.

"So Sensei you do thing Lord Garmadon knows about this right?" Kai asked.

"Sadly, he knows about this if Cole hasn't returned from his walk that he took last night." Sensei answered.

"Wait Cole went out for a walk?!" I asked.

"Yes, he said that it might make him think positive during all of his mood swigs." Zane answered.

"So Garmadon might be behind this after all!" Jay said. That's when the alarm rang and we ran to the bridge.

"Garmadon and the serpentine broke into The Ninjago National Museum!" Nya said urgently.

"We're on it!" I said heroically. We took the Ultra Dragon to the Museum. I all I can think about is Cole. I hope he's ok and if Garmadon lays a hand on him I will smack him to the next millennium!

**Zane's P.O.V**

Caroline was angry and depressed so I told her we'll find him no matter what. She was really happy after I told her. That's when we landed top of the museum.

"We should split up." I quietly suggested.

"Why Zane?" Jay whispered.

"Because three of us will hear Garmadon's plan while two of us search for Cole." I quietly said.

"Ok Jay, Lloyd, and I will listen to Garmadon's plan and Zane and Caroline will look for Cole." Kai whispered.

"That's a good idea! Let's do this!" Jay whispered while swinging his nunchucks in the air.

We went inside the building and we split up to hear Garmadon's plan and our brother. What I didn't notice is a shadow following us.

* * *

** Chapter Completed! Now answer questions just for the fun of it!**

** How do you think Lloyd felt when Zane went with Caroline to find Cole?**

**Is Garmadon really trying to rob the museum?**

** What is the best dog to have as a pet? **


	8. Chapter 8:His New Helper

**Zane'P.O.V**

****Caroline and me were through the History Exhibit as quietly as we can so we can look for Cole. Caroline must of sensed something because she grabbed my hand and stop.

"Zane someone is here and I feel strong dark powers." She whispered to me.

"I can sense it to but I don''t know where its coming from.' i whispered back at her.

"Zane watch out!" I didn't know what Caroline was taking about until I saw daggers heading toward me. I jumped out of the way just in time but I fell on Caroline.

"Sorry Caroline." I said.

"Its ok but let's fight this creep!" Caroline said to me with a smile.

Well that 'Creep' was giving off lots of dark energy and the worst thing is that the Creep must be more evil than Garmadon!

"Caroline the attacker who you call Creep as more dark energy and power than Garmadon!" I told her. I think when she heard that her jaw dropped.

"How can that be?! We need to distract it!" She told me.

**WITH JAY,KAI, & Lloyd**

**Kai's P.O.V**

****Jay, Lloyd, and me where listening to Garmadon's plan through a hole in the wall.

"These ninjas won't know what hit them! Lasha melt the glass!" Garmadon said.

"Should we get out now?" Jay asked me.

"Yeah like what if they get the diamond! Plus the is purple! I thought it was clear." Lloys said.

'What would Colesay anyway?' I thought.

"Ok! Let's go." I told them. We quietly went through the hole and jumped on a couple of snakes. Luckily, by the time Garmadon noticed us all the serpentine that he brought with him were unconscious.

"So you found me?" Garmadon snickered.

"Yes we did!" Jay said.

"Where's that twin and the white one?" He asked.

"None of your business dad!" Lloyd said angrily.

"Where's Cole?!" All three of us asked.

"I know where your petty earth ninja is but why should I tell you?"

"HE'S OUR BROTHER!" As soon as we said that Caroline and Zane came and they weren't looking good.

"Garmadon! Where is my brother! If you hurt him I will destroy you!" Caroline said.

"I didn't know you were the green ninja! If you want to see your brother come to Ninjago's National Park tomorrow night. He'll be there. But if you want to fight I'll give you a fight!" Garmadon whistled. Then a growl could be heard. I hope you like my pet!" Garmadon disappeared and left us to fight this thing but we couldn't see it.

"That's the same beast the attacked Zane and me earlier!" Caroline said.

"WATCH OUT!" Jay yelled. It threw the map of the museum at us! Some of the glass cut us but we still can't see the creature and this is the brightest room in the museum!

"Hey at least Garmadon didn't take the diamond." Jay said.

"Yeah but this thing is fast!" Lloyd got kicked into a wall.

"Guy's we need to retreat! We must go back on the Ultra Dragon!' Zane said.

I saw the creature so I followed it and then I was at hand-to-hand combat with it. It had pale skin, red piercing eyes, and had a black and white ninja suit. I couldn't tell who it was but I can tell that I was losing. That's when Caroline cam in.

"Kai."

"Wait."

"Kai!"

" Wait!"

"KAI!"

"WHAT!"

"GET TO THE DRAGON!"

The creature kicked me toward Caroline but Caroline was able to catch me and held me bridal style! She ran outside with me and everyone was laughing at me.

"Kai I think its suppose to be the other way around." Lloyd said while laughing.

Caroline threw me on the dragon and got on herself Then we flew away.

"Guys I don't know about you I think we seen creature before. Plus I think it would be cool if his name was Unknown." Jay pointed out.

"We must tell Sensei about this. He'll be very interested." Zane suggested.

"Do we have a choice?" I said. We went back to the bounty to tell Sensei what Garmadon said.


	9. Chapter 9:A Change To Him

**Caroline's P.O.V**

****We told Sensei EVERYTHING! From landing on the roof to coming back and he was flabber-gasted when we were done explaining what happened.

"This is bad! It's even worse then I thought!" Sensei said.

"That Cole has been captured by Garmadon?" I asked.

"My Dad has a partner in crime?" Lloyd asked?

"No the museum still has that whole from the last time we were there!" Sensei said. We all facepalmed when he said that.

"Sensei! Did you even hear ALL the things that we said?!" Jay screamed.

"Yes I did and I find it suspicious that he has Cole and why he won't give him back to us to release the stress he has put on himself." Sensei told us.

"Caroline is there something you would like to tell us? Like a story?" Sensei asked me.

"Sure but I'll tell one that Cole won't miss and the one he knows because we both experienced it." I told him.

**Flashback**

"Happy 10th Birthday Twin!" I said.

"How is it happy?! Mom and Dad say that their still married but Mom's leaving with you! So Your going to be living like 10,000 miles from here!" Cole replied with a angry tone.

"So this is our last birthday together but that doesn't mean that we can't visit each other when we're older. Mom told us that we must separate and its for our doesn't mean we can enjoy this birthday. Like come on we have been living for a decade!" I told him.

"I guess your right. I'm going to the bathroom." Cole said. Then a big pop was happened then Cole came out with red paint all over him.

"Don't worry Cole. I took a picture and this is the last prank I'll do to you until we meet again!" I said laughing.

"Caroline. I promise you I won't miss your pranks. After this we'll go to the beach and spend the whole day there. How about that?"

"I would love it!" I went downstairs to see Mom and Dad making out.

"We're going to the have a brother of a sister?" I asked. Mom and Dad looked at me. I could tell they were embarrassed.

"No. It was just a goodbye kiss. Tomorrow we're leaving Caroline." Mom said sadly.

"You don't need to remind me but me and Cole are going to the beach! After that we can have our party! I told them.

"Ok. Just be careful." Dad said.

"We will!" I told him

**AT THE BEACH**

****"You know Cole instead of swimming and making sand castles, do you think we should really seperate? Like we're twins! We do everything together! When we facepalm I facepalm you and you facepalm me!"I said while making a sand castle.

"True but you said that we'll see each other when we're older." Cole responded.

"Yeah, from 10 to 100! I didn't say how old! Plus I'm no going to have anyone to prank, play with, hangout with and etc! I'm going to miss you." I started to cry but that's when he hugged me..

"Don't worry twin! To remember me I give you chain! Plus this one is my favorite because it has the symbol of Earth on it!" Cole said giving it to me.

"I'll give you my sketch book! It may have all my secrets and drawings in there but you can have it!" I told him giving him five five subject spiral notebooks.

"You wanna cry don't you Cole?" I teased.

"Yeah."

"Come at me bro!" Then we both started to cry

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When I was done telling the story Jay and Lloyd were wiping up their tears and we holding on top my shoulders, Sensei was drinking tea, Kai was crying all over Zane and Nya told me we'll find and maybe we can do it tonight.

'_Tonight Tonight Tonight..._' I thought. That was it! Garmadon's is with the serpentine which means that he's in the City of Ouroboaras!

"Guys! We don't need to save Cole tomorrow night! We can save him tonight if we sneak in to the City of Ouroboaras." I proudly said.

"Caroline must be right Sensei the City of Ouroboaras is probably Garmadon's hangout before they move on some where else!"Jay agreed with me so that's two votes.

"If Caroline is going we must too. After all Cole IS our brother Sensei you said it yourself!" Lloyd pointed out.

"Fine you may go but be careful! Garmadon knows how we are. So he may be expecting us." Sensei warned.

"So the Ultra Dragon is sleeping and we don't have any of our weapons. How are we going to get there?" Kai asked. Jay, Lloyd, and me looked at each other and came up with an answer.

"What about Cole's Power Drill?" The tree of us suggested.

"Great thinking but we might have to walk the rest of the way because we can't enter the entrance with it and if we drill the Constrictai may be able to get us." Nya said.

"Well we do need a walk since we had dinner like 20 minutes ago before I told the story." I said. We ran to the power drill and (since I have awesome driving skills) I drove some of the way until the radar showed us that we were one mile away from Ouroboaras.

"Guys we're just going to walk a mile so..." Everyone fell asleep on the way!

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Everyone woke up in an instant.

"Hey!" Kai said.

"I'm sorry but you can't just fall asleep during a rescue mission when you need to save our bro. Plus if I ask nicely you would think its a dream when its really reality." I said while walking the rest of the way not knowing that I was going to fast.

"Caroline! Wait up!" Jay yelled in the distance. I stopped and waited a minute for them to come.

**Zane's P.O.V**

"We must climb up the City's walls to get into the City's Battle Dome. I sense that Cole is there but I feel the same dark energy from Garmadon's assistant that we fought earlier." I whispered quietly.

"Let's go then!" Kai whispered impatiently.

"Kai! Don't go!" It was too late. Kai already was sneaking his way into the to the Battle Dome so we decided to follow him.

"Hello Ninja! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Garmadon said and he started to laugh.

"Dude we came a night earlier to get our bro, leader, and friend back!" Caroline said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You'll see him." That's when someone came into the Dome. They had pale white skin, red eyes, black shaggy hair with red highlights, and a black and purple ninja suit. We couldn't believe who that was supposed to be. Cole was usually happy, caring, and would do anything for us. But thus WAS Cole! He, looked angry, mean, fierce like he never had a heart.

"LG who are these losers supposed to be?" Cole asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TWIN?!" Caroline yelled. She was about to jump on Garmadon but we held her back.

"While he was taking a walk I decided make things interesting by using the Mega Weapon, If Sensei Wu knows the prophecy about Yin and Yang I do too!" Garmadon snapped.

"These are the ninjas you've been taking about? I can't believe I was one of them!'

Ouch. I may be a nindroid but I felt my gears breaking after Cole said that.I can't even call him Cole. But my friend has to be in there some where under all of that darkness.

"Let me suppose a deal for you petty ninja. Since you're here and we crave entertainment you ninja have to fight your brother and lose to him!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Jay said.

"Cole come on! You don't really want to do this right?" Kai asked.

"This is coming from the hothead how plays video games all day with a talkative spaz." Cole answered. back.

"My brothers ans sisters remember Garmadon did this ti Cole which means that he's not really meaning these things!" I told my friends.

"Now let the games begin!" Garmadon yelled. It was time to sadly fight my brother.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle

**Jay's P.O.V**

Obviously Garmadon did something bad to Cole. Like he looks like he'll kill the worlds most adorable kitten or something like that. I bet $100 that he'll even turn down cake.

"Come on Cole! Don't you remember all the awesome things that we did? Like after we defeated Garmadon's evil clones of us you had that HUGE chocolate cake!" I said while trying convince him.

"This is coming from the talkative spaz." Cole said and he fired a lazer at us!

"RUN AWAY!" I shrieked. Luckily every dodged that and we were all ok except for the fact that Garmadon's laughing at us.

"You fools! There is nothing that can reverse the effects of the mega weapon!" Garmadon said while laughing like a mad man.

"Oh yeah? We'll find a way! Cole if we have to beat you I'll take the risk!" Kai said heroically. Cole rolled his rolled his eyes. Kai was able to throw fireballs at Cole but he blocked them as if they were nothing.

"My turn." Cole said while making an earthquake and the worse thing is that..

"WE'RE STUCK ON ONE LITTLE PIECE OF LAND!"

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

My dad went to far this time. Jay was right about being on a piece of land because we were all stang on top of each other as if we were totem.

"Dad stop this! From here this looks pretty bottomless. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me anyway!" I said while trying to balance my friends.

"This may be coming from my son but if I want to I'll make your friend do my dirty work while I stay here and rest." My Dad said then he threw me a pin at me and I caught it.

"Happy destiny Lloyd. I don't even care if your the golden ninja but if you sided with me when you had the chance you wouldn't be in this mess! Cole finish them off!"

"I got it." When I thought all of our lives would be over only one person started to fight back, It was Caroline?!

"Guys throw me to the piece of land Cole is on. I know how to fix this." Caroline said.

"By doing what were all standing on each other and the gap is wide!" Nya pointed out.

"My bro would never give up on me so I won't give up on him. Plus I know how to get him back." Caroline jumped off the top and flawlessly made it to the side Cole was on.

"Look you may think I'm the Creature of the Deep because of all the pranks I pulled on you but here's something that you gave me when we were 10.: Caroline pulled out an amulet that had the earth symbol on it.

"This was important to you and since Garmadon here wants all of us to fight we'll make this harder. I'll verse you! Whoever gets exploded, pushed off this gap, killed or etc will lose and the last one standing will win." Caroline said while pointing her staff at Cole's neck.

"Fine! Let's finish this."Cole said. But Cole hesitated while he was pulling out his scythe! Caroline has something up her sleeve because she would never try to kill or blow up Cole! Unless when she was younger and a prank went wrong and it exploded or something. My Dad was so happy about this that his smile turned into a trollface.

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN! I would like to see the little petty girl twin verse the evil version of her brother!" I shall put this one Facebook!" My Dad said. Wait...

"You have a Facebook everyone?!" Everyone asked (the audience even Cole).

"Nevermind let the games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11:She did it

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I was actually looking forward to fighting Cole like he may be my twin but not the way he is right now! Garmadon totally 'Garmalized' him or something like that. I felt like this was the Hunger Games but I fighting for my bro not food.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Cole said while swinging his scythe.

"We shall but I know how to defeat you with out fighting you." I said happily. Everything that was happening made me so happy that I smiled at him. So he came running to me with his scythe. I dodged his attack and blasted a clear ball of light at him like it was nothing!

'_They would have the power of Ying and Yang._' I understand what Sensei meant now! If I'm going to get my twin back I'd have to use my powers too! It would be easier to get to him and knock some sense into him.

"Hey! Our mom can move faster than that in a heartbeat!" I screamed at Cole. I could tell he was twitching when I said 'Mom'. I knew if my plan was going to work. I just have to get this amulet over his neck. I blasted light at him and it totally forced him to hit the wall!

"Take that! Mom and Dad would be telling us to work together than fight each other!" I said with a cheery voice. If Cole was a robot at this moment he would of been glitching. Like he hit that wall pretty hard and when he got up he was looking at me sadly then madly. So I decided to run after him.

"Let's do this my way!" I said. I swiftly put the amulet around his neck and took his scythe without leaving a trace.

"Where is my scythe?!" Cole was acting like a dog just looking for a grim reaper weapon.

"I have it you idiot but there's something on your neck!" I said with a smirk. Cole looked at the amulet but didn't notice my ray of bright light.

"Bye bye twin!" I said sadly but then again happily because I knew he would survive even though that explosion threw me and my friends out of the city.

"Caroline! You did it and your safe!" Lloyd said while giving me a hug.

"Caroline you did an awesome thing out there. You don't think Cole...you know." Kai said while patting me on the back.

"Nope. He's safe." I smirked. Then I sat down on the ground and someone came out of the sand.

"Big twin afraid of light?" I teased.

"COLE!" Everyone except me yelled.

"Dude we thought you were dead! Like the big explosion and all that." Jay said then Cole smacke him on the head.

"If she didn't put this around my neck I would of been dead. Plus she said 'Mom and Dad'! I couldn't let anyone be in danger even if it my real family or as fake as the term 'The Cake Is a lie'!" Cole said while walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nya asked.

"Back to the bounty. I'm tired." Cole said. I ran up to him and picked him up.

"Don't worry I'll carry you back! In our family everyone is as strong as a rock." I said and we walked to the power drill.

**Lloyd's P.O.V **

When I saw Caroline carrying Cole I couldn't help but smile. They were laughing like crazy and Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya were looking at me making faces.

"You like Caroline!" Jay teased.

"No!" I said.

"Yes you do!"

"Jay I don't LIKE her I LOVE her!" I said sounding like an idiot.

"That's the same thing!"

"No it isn't! It's obvious that you love Nya anyway." I snapped back. Nya blushed as red as Kai's face as soon as I said that.

"Kai aren't you going to join our conversation?" Nya said.

"I would if I could but I'm driving this drill and I'm trying to keep up with the twins!" Kai said with frustration.

"Come on their just having fun together! Let them be." Nya said calmly.

"I know what you mean Nya but they don't have to go that fast!" Today isn't Kai's best day I guess.

"Guys we at the bounty but I don't see the twins!" Kai said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Kai I be their in the bounty with Sensei!" Jay said.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Sensei's giving us a day!" Next month." Cole said.

"That's just great." I said sarcastically.

"Let's just go inside already. I can tell something good is going to happen." Nya winked at me. A date with Caroline? I'm getting ready!


	12. Chapter 12: Back on Track and tea

**Lloyd's P.O.V**

I was thinking of ways to ask Caroline out. Like for the millionth time she is HOT! That's when I accidentally ran into her. She was wearing a purple sweater, and white pants, with black sneakers.

"Hey Caroline, where are you going?" I asked kindly.

"Cole is taking me to the beach. When we were little he promised me that he'll take me to the beach that we went to on our 10th birthday." Caroline answered. "You want to come with us?"

"Sure! Would Cole mind?"

"Nope. Trust me," She winked at me and went to her room. Did Nya tell her or something? I went back to my room and jay was looking at me with a grin.

"Jay, what did you do?" I asked with anger,

"Nothing but are you going to tell Cole that your dating Caroline.?" Jay's grin turned into a smile.

"When the time is right." I answered with confidence.

"Which could be 25 years from now. Maybe Cole will find out by himself." Kai smirked.

"It would be good to tell Cole. You never know! He might let you date his twin." Zane stated.

"You right Zane thanks for your help." I said ignoring all the stuff Kai and Jay were saying. That's when Cole came in.

"Lloyd are you ready or what? We got to go before it gets late. I know you would like to spend time with Caroline." Cole said and he winked. What's going on with the winking? DOES HE KNOW?

"COLEI"MSORRYILOVEHERANDIHOPETOMARR YHERSOMEDAY!" I shouted I put my hand over my mouth.

"Let's go!" Cole said grabbing my arm and running outside to the deck. We jumped off (we already landed on the beach)and landed on the sand. The three of us were actually having fun. We threw sand at each other, made sand sculptures, and we belly flowed into the water, Then it was 8pm. The moon and stars were out.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Cole said and he went back to the bounty. I looked at Caroline ans she looked back at me.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

****Cole left me alone on the beach with Lloyd. Since we were just looking at each other I kissed him and he kissed me back. While we were kissing I could tell Cole was watching me from somewhere. It wasn't on the bounty though.

"Caroline if you want we can go back to the bounty." Lloyd told me.

"No I want to do something else." I said with a smirk.

"Like what?" I pushed Lloyd into the sand and started throwing left over sandballs from earlier.

"Oh your going to get it!" Lloyd smiled while throwing some at me. Today has been a great day.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Cole, Zane, Jay, and me were watching Lloyd and Caroline's date in the trees.

"Kai why do you want us to watch their date again?" Cole asked.

"So we can join in! Trust me it'll work." I answered back.

"I think they should have their time alone." Zane told me.

"True that." Jay agreed. "You don't do that when me and Nya are on a date!"

"Yes I do. I hire some of the waiters to do that though." All of them looked at me with dumbest faces.

"So when are we gong to get down?" Cole asked.

"Now!" We went down quietly. Then we got our sandballs but Caroline spotted us.

"We have new challengers!" Caroline said with 10 sandballs in her hands.

"We're ready." I said holding a few in my hands. That's when our battle started. It was fun though.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

I see my students playing instead of sleeping. When I wake them up I'll use Cole's leftover chilli and stuff it in their mouths to wake them up. Cole on the other would have pie because he hates it. Now I'll end the night with drinking tea. But this time its mint tea! It makes a difference Mystake told me so.

* * *

**This is it the final chapter! More Ocs will be coming and this will be a series! When will it end? When I want it too!**

** Questions**

** Did you like?**

** Who did you think the green ninja was before it was revealed hat Lloyd was?**

** Who's your favorite ninja?**

** Do you know my favorite ninja is? Guess!**

** Sensei has changed TEAS! gasp Do you think it makes a difference? In my opinion: no**

**Have fun and stuff remember My favorite ninja is *computer shuts off***


End file.
